


04 - The Spades of Winter

by Verdennia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMido - Freeform, Bokushi mempengaruhi di balik layar, Hadiah natal dari saya, M/M, MidoAka - Freeform, PriaIdaman!Midorima, YES POETRY SMUT, buat Midoaka shipper, ini smut, merry christmas!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdennia/pseuds/Verdennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau dan Aku. Bersama dan Selamanya. Dan sampai musim berganti pun, kita... || hadiah natal dari sya buat MidoAka shipper :3 || MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #04</p>
            </blockquote>





	04 - The Spades of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Standard warning applied. Post-Canon verse.  
> Aces cards symbolism meanings taken from The Art of Cartomancy.  
> .  
> Major romance. MATURE. Read at your own risks.  
> Yang belum 18 tahun harap berpikir dulu sebelum scroll ke bawah ya <3  
> My first attempt at writing smut fic, so please be gentle with me.  
> .  
> Plotless. Cheesy dialogues. OOC Seijuurou & Shintarou (kinda).  
> Basically a 5K cheesy & sugary stuffs and poetry smut (what?) also with shojou taste, and extremely handsome Midorima, so beware & prepare your kokoro.  
> .  
> BGM for the series : Amazarashi - "The Seasons Die Out, One After Another."  
> BGM for this chapter : Yiruma - "As You Wish", Brian Crain & Rita "Adagio con Amore" & Lana Del Rey "Young and Beautiful." Disarankan banget buat dengerin lagu Lana yang ini selagi baca.  
> .  
> Verdennia's Note : Apologizes for what you will read. Ini hadiah natal saya buat MdAk fandom Indonesia. Semoga angst yg sya tulis di cerita musim gugur terbayar dengan ini. Semoga suka-nodayo.  
> .  
> .  
> Special for Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday.  
> Verse 2.

[ **A** **ce of Spades** ]

.

Musim dingin yang menjadi waktu saat Seijuurou lahir ke dunia, dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu, tak pernah sekali pun disukainya. Musim ini memang indah, tapi justru di masa salju turun inilah, banyak terjadi perpisahan—dan di musim ini jugalah, kekaisarannya yang absolut dihancurkan.

            Di musim ini, tahun yang lama berakhir dan berganti tahun yang baru—ini adalah fase perpisahan yang paling dirayakan oleh orang-orang dan Seijuurou terkadang menganggap itu aneh. Bagaimana mereka bisa berbahagia ketika waktu akan meninggalkan mereka dan mengurangi sisa masa mereka di dunia ini?

            Pada musim ini pun mentari jarang sekali muncul, seolah meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara dan menyisakan dingin yang menggigit tulang. Pepohonan pun ditinggalkan daun warna-warninya, bunga-bunga memilih untuk menyembunyikan keindahan mereka hingga musim berganti. Semuanya dipisahkan, semuanya dibuat menunggu.

            Sama seperti Seijuurou.

            Tidak ada orang yang suka dibuat menunggu atau membuat orang lain menunggu—yang lebih buruk dari itu. Sebenarnya agak egois jika Seijuurou mengatakan bahwa Shintarou menggantungkannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia jelas paham pemuda itu meninggalkannya untuk studi demi mengejar impiannya dan Seijuurou ikut berbahagia untuk itu tapi tetap saja...

            Ditinggalkan oleh yang dicintai tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Apapun alasannya itu.

            Seijuurou mengerjap, mematung sesaat. Sekarang ia paham perasaan Shintarou saat dirinya meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

.

.

.

 **Tujuh hari** sebelum ulang tahun Seijuurou yang ke dua puluh lima, pemuda yang memegang marga Akashi itu mendadak dilanda perasaan melankolis yang—kalau dia adalah dirinya yang dulu—terasa menggelikan. Ketika membuka matanya di pagi hari yang suram dengan salju menghujani kotanya, bayangan wajah seseorang melintas di pikirannya. Dan hal itu membuat Seijuurou menarik selimutnya lagi lebih tinggi, bergelung ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya, menghangatkan tempat yang seharusnya ditempati seseorang itu.

             Ia kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba menggali ingatannya akan bagaimana rupa sosok itu ketika berbaring di sampingnya. Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat Seijuurou menemukannya masih tertidur saat ia bangun, bagaimana ia akan memandang wajah itu hingga matahari meninggi, hingga sosok itu terbangun.

            Dia akan tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana mata hijau serimbun pepohonan yang teduh itu terbuka dan Seijuurou akan dengan mudah tenggelam di dalamnya. Sosok itu akan tersenyum dalam kantuk yang menggantung matanya, tangan besarnya yang terbalut perban akan bergerak mengelus rambut Seijuurou dengan lembut.          Seijuurou mencoba mengingat wangi maskulin yang akan melingkupi seluruh indranya saat ia bergelung mendekat ke arah sosok itu. Mengingat kekuatan lengannya saat menariknya mendekat dalam pelukan erat hingga dada mereka bertumbuk pelan. Mereka akan bertukar sapaan pagi, satu-dua kecupan singkat, lalu berbincang ringan sebelum mereka berdua bangkit untuk menjalankan hari.

            Saat Seijuurou membuka matanya lagi, semua kenangan itu menguap menghilang dan menyisakan kehampaan. Ia mendesah panjang, berguling terlentang, dan menatap langit-langit.

            _Shintarou..._ nama itu menggema di benaknya.

            Mungkin ini yang disebut orang-orang sebagai _kerinduan_. Dan konsep dari kata itu sama sekali tidak terasa menyenangkan bagi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

 **Enam hari** sebelum ulang tahun Seijuurou yang ke dua puluh lima, Shintarou meneleponnya, menanyakan apakah dirinya memiliki waktu bebas di hari spesialnya itu. Saat Seijuurou mengiyakan, ia membayangkan kekasihnya yang akan kembali dari Jerman itu akan memberikan perayaan spesial untuknya.

            Tapi tidak.

            Ketika Shintarou tiba di kediaman Sei di Kyoto, yang ia lakukan adalah berdiam diri tanpa keluar rumah sekalipun. Sesekali ia akan memainkan piano dan berduet dengan Seijuurou yang memainkan biolanya, atau sekedar duduk di perpustakaan keluarga, membaca dengan Sei yang menempel di pelukannya. Saling menghangatkan diri sementara salju semakin deras di luar jendela.

.

.

.

 **Lima hari** sebelum ulang tahun Seijuurou yang ke dua puluh lima, Shintarou membuka buku-buku album foto di masa mereka bersekolah di Teiko. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi para generasi keajaiban yang begitu polosnya saat mereka memenangkan kejuaraan nasional di tahun pertama.

            Sei ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu mengamati setiap foto mereka dengan wajah mengenang. Seijuurou memerhatikan halaman demi halaman yang dibuka Shintarou, lalu senyumannya memudar saat melihat foto kejuaraan terakhir mereka di Teiko.

            Kuroko tak ada di sana, Aomine tersenyum kecil dan tampak terpaksa, Kise yang mencoba tetap mengeluarkan aura idolanya—dan gagal. Murasakibara tampak bosan setengah mati dan Shintarou... Shintarou-nya... tampak begitu tertekan. Tak ada senyuman, hanya wajah yang tampak keras dengan lekukan di kedua alisnya. Tak ada kebahagiaan, tak ada suka cita layaknya pemenang.

            Seijuurou bahkan tak repot-repot melihat ekspresinya sendiri di foto itu.

.

.

"Shin," malam itu sebelum keduanya terlelap, Seijuurou mengajukan pertanyaan yang menghantuinya sejak lama, tapi tak pernah ucapkan—harga dirinya dahulu itu begitu tinggi. "Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?"

            Seijuurou sangat _sangat_ sadar bahwa dirinya telah banyak menyakiti Shintarou, dan orang lainnya di masa lalu. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban telah mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah melupakan itu dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tapi rasa bersalah tetap menggantung di hati Seijuurou. Semakin lama semakin berat dan baru-baru ini ia menyadari apa yang membuat beban itu semakin bertambah.

            Sampai saat ini ia belum mempercayai kenyataan bahwa Shintarou ada dan kembali bersamanya, kembali di sisinya. Itu bahkan terdengar seperti angan yang terlalu indah untuk terjadi dalam kenyataan.

            Seijuurou telah melakukan segalanya untuk menjauhkan Shintarou. Ia menghentikan pertemuan shogi mereka, berhenti pulang bersama, mendeklarasikan permusuhan, dan menghancurkannya di semi final. Segalanya. Segalanya.

            Dan Midorima Shintarou masih terus saja menunggunya.

            Seijuurou selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah yang paling kuat di antara semuanya, tapi pada kenyataannya, Seijuurou adalah yang paling rapuh. Shintarou masih berdiri dengan tegap dan tegar saat pemuda itu menghampirinya selepas kejatuhan keabsolutannya. Tak peduli seberapa rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Sei padanya, meski masih terasa perih, ia tetap menyeret dirinya mendekat pada Seijuurou meski penuh luka, bahkan tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

            Sesungguhnya apa yang ada dalam diri Seijuurou hingga membuat Shintarou tanpa lelah menunggu dan mencoba meraihnya?

            Sampai saat ini, seberapa pun bahagianya Seijuurou bersama Shintarou, ia tidak pernah merasa pantas untuk memliki cinta yang begitu jujur dan tulus dari pemuda itu.

            "Aku mencintaimu..." Shintarou mengeratkan pelukannya. "... karena dirimu."

            Seijuurou tak bertanya lagi dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

.

.

.

 **Empat hari** sebelum ulang tahun Seijuurou yang ke dua puluh lima, Shintarou masih mengamati album fotonya, kali ini saat dirinya berada di SMA Rakuzan. Shintarou berkomentar bahwa kehidupan SMA Seijuurou terlihat menyenangkan. Dan bersyukur bahwa Sei dapat menemukan teman-teman yang baik.

            "Mibuchi Reo sepertinya adalah teman yang sangat perhatian, meski terkadang dia membuatku tak nyaman."

             Seijuurou mengulum senyum mendengar itu. "Dan kau punya tim-mu. Dan Takao Kazunari tampaknya juga menjadi teman yang sangat menyenangkan." _Dan kau tampak bahagia bersamanya_ , Seijuurou ingin menambahkan untuk Shintarou.

            "Ya, dan dia berisik." Shintarou berkata, tertawa kecil.

            _Ya, dan dia sangat perhatian padamu, berdedikasi untukmu._

            "Sepertinya segala hal berubah menjadi lelucon baginya."

            _Ya, dan kau membawanya ke manapun, sepanjang waktu_.

            Astaga, Seijuurou merasa seperti remaja pecemburu sekarang. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu tapi tidak bisa. "Dia terdengar menarik, mengapa kau tidak menjadikannya kekasihmu?" lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

            _Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu_. Itu bukan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar jawaban Shintarou. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin tahu. _Ck_ , apakah dirinya yang _lain_ yang melemparkan pertanyaannya barusan?

            Seijuurou tak berani menatap Shintarou sekarang. Ia terus menunduk, memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku-buku jarinya yang mendingin. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Shintarou memakunya, gemercik api perapian mengisi keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya.

            Seijuurou ingin menepuk keningnya sendiri berkali-kali. Kenapa beberapa hari ini ia berubah begitu sensitif? Hanya karena ia kecewa bahwa Shintarou tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk ulang tahunnya setelah sekian lama berpisah, tak lantas membuatnya berhak merajuk seperti ini. Dia ada di sini, seharusnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

            Ia menghela napas, ketika Sei mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri dan berniat melarikan diri dari situasi canggung itu, tangan kekar Shintarou menahannya. Selanjutnya ia tak paham bagaimana dirinya kini terlentang di atas lantai ruang baca yang terlapis karpet merah tebal, dengan Shintarou mengunci gerakan tubuhnya.

            Seijuurou menelan ludahnya sendiri. Pergerakan api di perapiannya memberikan cahaya dan bayangan yang sempurna di pahatan wajah Shintarou. Matanya yang merupakan paduan warna hijau dan bayangan gelap ruangan yang remang-remang terlihat begitu fokus. Fokus pada Seijuurou, dengan kilasan emosi dan kehangatan dan... apa ia baru saja melihat... gairah?

            Ketika wajah Shintarou mendekat, Sei memejamkan matanya secara refleks. Siap menerima apapun. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu, Seijuurou merasakan seluruh ketegangan di otot-otot tubuhnya mulai rileks, cengkraman tangan Shintarou terlepas dari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tangan kirinya menangkup wajah Seijuurou, dan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggangnya, mengangkat tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu agar lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

            "Mmh... akh—" Seijuurou melenguh di antara ciuman mereka, kemudian tercekat tiba-tiba saat tubuh Shintarou yang melingkupinya bergerak di atas tubuhnya dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukan, raga mereka semakin melekat dan tak menyisakan ruang bagi udara di antara mereka.  

            Kedua tangan Seijuurou mencengkram pundak Shintarou dan ia bisa merasakan bentuk pundak pemuda itu dan otot-otot sempurna yang membentuk kekar tubuhnya. Ia sedikit takut akan merobek kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang dipakai Shintarou, tapi ia tak bisa menahan tangannya sendiri saat gerakan bibir Shintarou beralih ke lehernya, ke balik telinganya, mengecup, menyesap, memberikan tanda di permukaan kulit pucatnya agar dunia tahu bahwa Seijuurou adalah miliknya. Dan, oh, tentu saja Sei akan dengan senang hati menjadi milik Shintarou.

            Seijuurou memiringkan wajahnya, menatap perapian. Ia berharap pancaran kemerahan api itu menyamarkan rona wajahnya karena saat ini ia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

            Pemuda rambut merah terang itu memejamkan matanya ketika tangan kanan Shintarou menyusup ke balik sweaternya, memberikan jejak panas di setiap sentuhannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir Shintarou bermain-main dengan daun telinganya dan Sei melenguh kembali.

            Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti ini, saling menyentuh masing-masing, tapi mereka belum pernah melakukannya hingga ke titik _itu_. Seijuurou selalu punya alasan untuk menghindarinya. Dia tidak akan pernah memberikan momen pertamanya sebelum hatinya benar-benar yakin. Dan Shintarou, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sangat mengerti dirinya dan tak pernah membahas hal itu.

            Oh, itu bukan berarti Sei tidak pernah yakin dengan cinta Shintarou untuknya—pemuda itu sudah meyakinkan Seijuurou bertahun-tahun lalu saat Shin menciumnya, tepat setelah kemenangan Vorpal Sword atas Jabberwock—Seijuurou justru tidak yakin dengan kesiapan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin akan memberikan momen itu untuk Shin jika kemungkinan pemuda itu meninggalkannya masih terbuka lebar.

            Shintarou sedang menempuh pendidikan kedokteran spesialis di Jerman, dan setelah libur musim dingin ini ia akan kembali pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou. Yah, dulu mereka memang sama-sama kuliah di luar negeri—Sei menyelesaikan studi Manajemen Bisnisnya di Amerika tiga tahun lalu. Setiap kali pemikiran akan Shintarou yang begitu jauh darinya datang, itu membuatnya resah. Ia sudah mencoba mengalihkan kekhawatiran itu dengan segala kesibukannya memimpin perusahaan, tapi tetap saja, ide akan Shintarou yang pergi darinya selalu menghampiri.

            _Akashicchi hanya terlalu paranoid-ssu_ , Kise pernah mengatakan itu padanya, seminggu setelah keberangkatan Shin ke Jerman. _Midorimacchi tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan Akashicchi dan mencintai orang lain. Bukankah kesetiaan Midorimacchi sudah terbukti saat kita SMA dulu?_

            Ya, Shintarou memang kembali padanya _setelah_ bersama-sama dengan pemuda lain selama setahun. Pemuda yang jelas-jelas menunjukan ketertarikan pada Shintarou dan melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkannya. Ditambah, pemuda itu tidak pernah menorehkan luka sedalam yang Seijuurou berikan pada Shintarou. Dia punya kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk membahagiakan Shin.

            Karena itulah, Seijuurou masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang ada dalam dirinya yang membuat Shintarou tetap kukuh meraihnya, sementara di sekitarnya ada banyak orang lain yang memiliki kualitas lebih untuk membahagiakan Shintarou? Orang-orang yang tak akan pernah menyakitinya.

            Pikiran Seijuurou kembali fokus saat tawa kecil terdengar di telinganya. "Kau terlihat manis sekali jika sedang cemburu, Sei." Kedewasaan usia dan jiwa memang melunturkan sebagian besar sifat _tsundere_ dari pemuda berambut hijau ini, Seijuurou bahagia sekaligus sedikit kesal dengan fakta itu.

            Sei mempertemukan kembali mata mereka berdua. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di mata hijau Shintarou yang terhalang lensa kacamatanya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, katakan, Seijuurou."

            Shintarou selalu, dan selalu saja memahami apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Seijuurou tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Shin," mulainya, "apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?"

            Jemari Shintarou yang terbalut perban bergerak menyusuri tulang pipi kekasih berambut merahnya dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari keningnya. Kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di permukaannya, ia berbisik dengan suara yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkan Seijuurou, suara yang Shintarou gunakan khusus saat mereka bertukar rahasia. "Aku mencintaimu karena dirimu, Sei. Aku menginginkanmu karena kau adalah... kau. Akashi Seijuurou."

            "Tapi... aku pernah menyakitimu, Shin."

            Shintarou tersenyum lembut, Seijuurou merasakan napasnya tertahan melihat lengkungan bibir itu di wajah Shin. "Sei, aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak peduli hal itu lagi. Aku menginginkanmu dan kau ada bersamaku sekarang. Tidakkah kau menginginkanku juga?"

            _Ya,_ Seijuurou tak menyuarakan jawaban itu, tapi ia bisa mendengar dirinya sendiri menjerit di dalam kepalanya. _Ya, ya. Aku menginginkanmu. Sangat._ Shintarou adalah satu-satunya orang yang paham akan keadaannya, paham akan betapa kompleks psikologi bipolarnya, paham akan segala hal yang dilaluinya, dan meski mengetahui semua itu, Shintarou tetap tinggal.

            Oh dengar, kini benaknya sendiri mencoba untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

            "Aku mencintaimu, Shin."

            "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sei."

            "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalku, Shintarou." Dan Seijuurou pun akan berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda ini lagi. "Berjanjilah." Karena ia tak akan sanggup melewati segalanya jika Shintarou kembali pergi dari sisinya. Pikiran itu  bahkan sudah menyebarkan kengerian dalam dirinya sekarang.

            Shintarou menciumnya lagi, lembut, hangat. Lalu mengucap janjinya dalam sentuhan dan pertukaran udara di antara keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu Sei, dalam suka dan duka, aku akan berada di sampingmu, menunggumu. Di manapun, kapanpun."

.

.

.

 **Tiga hari** sebelum ulang tahun Seijuurou yang ke dua puluh lima, Seijuurou menelepon Kuroko Tetsuya, Shintarou tengah keluar rumah siang itu. Pemuda berambut biru muda yang kini menjadi pengajar sekolah taman kanak-kanak itu mendengarkan keluh kesah Seijuurou dengan sabar.

            "Kurasa Akashi-kun terlalu memikirkan semua ini. Terkadang hidup kita tidak serumit yang benak kita pikirkan. Rileks, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mengenal Midorima-kun begitu dekat, tapi aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang bermain dengan hal-hal serius seperti itu. Maaf aku mengatakan ini tapi... menurutku...

            "Akashi-kun saja yang terlalu takut."

            Seijuurou tidak menjawab nasihat  panjang lebar Kuroko karena kini ia tengah terjebak dalam kerumitan benaknya sendiri. Kuroko sepertinya menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan ia menambahkan lagi.

            "Akashi-kun, tenanglah. Aku tahu perasaan takut kehilangan seperti itu. Apalagi jika kita sudah pernah mengalaminya di masa lalu. Jangan terlalu tenggelam dengan kesalahan kita di masa lalu, Akashi-kun harus mulai membayangkan masa depan dengan Midorima-kun. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat dikuasai oleh Akashi-kun?"

            Seijuurou terdiam dalam kurun waktu cukup lama. "Menurutmu aku harus mulai membayangkan itu?"

            "Akashi-kun, tidak biasanya kau menganggap dirimu lebih rendah dari orang lain. Apakah Akashi-kun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Akashi-kun memliki segala hal yang diinginkan Midorima-kun di atas orang lain di sekelilingnya, dan hal itu yang membuatnya memilihmu?"

            "Aku tidak menganggap diriku lebih rendah, Kuroko."

            "Kau tidak menipu siapapun, Akashi-kun."

            Seijuurou bisa mendengar Kuroko menghela napas, dan anehnya ia bisa membayangkan pemuda itu tersenyum. "Akashi-kun sangat mencintai Midorima-kun _nee_... sampai-sampai kebingungan seperti ini karena menginginkan Midorima-kun mendapat segala yang terbaik."

            Seijuurou terdiam mendengar itu.

            "Akashi-kun, ingatlah. Kita akan selalu jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang kita anggap terbaik bagi diri kita. Begitu pula Midorima-kun."

.

.

.

 **Dua hari** sebelum ulang tahun Seijuurou yang ke dua puluh lima, setelah Seijuurou dan Shintarou selesai makan malam, mereka mendengarkan musik klasik bersama. Entah mengapa lagu yang mereka dengarkan berubah menjadi rentetan waltz, hingga sebuah dorongan yang entah siapa memulai menjadikan keduanya kini tenggelam dalam dansa yang tak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, namun terasa begitu alami sebagaimana tubuh mereka bergerak lembut mengikuti alunan lagu.

            Seijuurou memejamkan matanya selama berdansa, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Shintarou yang terbalut kemeja putih dan vest hitam yang terkancing rapih. Tangan kirinya ia biarkan tergenggam erat di tangan Shin sementara kekasihnya itu menuntunnya sesuai hentakan lagu—di sisi lain Seijuurou lebih menikmati mendengarkan detak jantung Shintarou dan nyaris terpejam karenanya.

            Ia merasakan Shin mengecup keningnya.

            Seijuurou mendongak, tersenyum. Mereka berpandangan dalam hening. Dan seperti puluhan kali momen yang sama yang telah mereka lalui, tatapan itu akan selalu menuntun wajah mereka untuk saling mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ritual yang berjalan secara otomatis karena keduanya selalu tertarik ternggelam dalam kejernihan manik mata mereka masing-masing.

            Shintarou melebarkan matanya saat ia merasakan Seijuurou menarik kerah kemejanya, memaksanya mendekat. Kekasihnya yang sebelumnya selalu membiarkan Shintarou mengendalikan segalanya dalam momen seperti ini mendadak tak lagi pasif.

            Seijuurou yang biasanya terasa begitu manis dan lembut, sekarang terasa begitu menggoda, begitu penuh hasrat, hangat—panas—dan Shintarou mengutuk musik di sekelilingnya yang secara ajaib menjadi terdengar begitu intim. Astaga.

            Sei melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shintarou dan menanamkan kesepuluh jarinya kuat-kuat di helaian rambut hijaunya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya dorongan untuk memperliar ciumannya ini tapi ia berhenti bertanya-tanya saat mendengar Shintarou menggeram dalam, dan kedua lengan kuatnya merengkuh tubuh Sei erat—nyaris mengangkat tubuhnya—menelusur dengan lembut di punggungnya. Seijuurou tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

            "Shin!" Seijuurou melepas ciumannya lalu menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu, masih tersenyum manis dan matanya berbinar terang. Shintarou melihat kerlipan kebahagian di iris merah Seijuurou. Jemari yang lebih kecil dari milik Shintarou itu mengusap lembut tulang pipi di wajahnya.

            _Akashi-kun sangat mencintai Midorima-kun nee... sampai-sampai kebingungan seperti ini karena menginginkan Midorima-kun mendapat segala yang terbaik._

            Ya. Seijuurou memang mencintai pemuda ini. Sangat. Dan itulah hal yang terpenting untuk saat ini. Seijuurou telah diajarkan untuk selalu meraih yang terbaik dan memberikan yang terbaik.

            Midorima Shintarou adalah yang terbaik untuknya, selamanya. Meskipun pemuda itu tidak berpikir sama untuknya, Seijuurou akan tetap mencintai Shintarou.

            Dan di malam ulang tahunnya ini, Seijuurou akan memberikan miliknya yang terbaik. Ia tak akan menyesal jika setelahnya Shintarou akan meninggalkannya, ia hanya ingin pemuda yang telah dengan sabar menunggunya itu mendapatkan yang terbaik darinya. Segalanya. Shintarou pantas menerima semua itu.

            Karena itulah, Seijuurou menahan kegugupan dalam dirinya lalu berbisik di telinga sang kekasih, menyuarakan keinginannya. Keinginannya untuk seorang Shintarou. Dan untuk Shintarou seorang. " _Aku menginginkanmu_."

            Seijuurou melihat semburat merah muncul di wajah kekasihnya dan ia sendiri bisa merasakannya di wajahnya, karena itulah dengan cepat Sei menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Shintarou. Entah dirinya salah mengartikan, atau memang pemuda itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cinta dan ekspresi terpesona padanya.

            Seijuurou menjerit kecil saat Shintarou tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, dalam posisi seperti menggendong pengantin di pernikahan, lalu berjalan ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. Pemutar musik ditinggalkan dalam keadaan menyala, _Adagio Con Amore_ menggema ke seantero rumah megah itu.

            Saat Shin membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang selama ini ditempatinya, mendadak Sejuurou merasa takut. Shintarou tampaknya bisa merasakan kegugupan dan ketakutannya karena sekarang ia menunduk, mengusap poni rambut merahnya yang memanjang, lalu mengecup keningnya lagi. Dia memberikan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Seijuurou. Tapi pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tetap bertanya padanya : "Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini, Sei?"

            Tanpa ragu, Seijuurou mengangguk.

            Dan ritual mereka dimulai, diawali kembali dengan ciuman. Tapi kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan, indah dan menenangkan, hingga Sei tak menyadari jemari Shintarou yang mulai bermain dengan kancing kemejanya. Tak ada kata yang terucap, tapi Seijuurou bisa _merasakan_ dan _mendengar_ kalimat-kalimat cinta dalam setiap ciuman dan sentuhan Shintarou.

            Shintarou memperlakukannya begitu lembut, seakan Seijuurou akan rusak jika diperlakukan kasar sedkit saja, karena itu tak satu pun dari keduanya bertindak terburu-buru. Keduanya menikmati pertukaran kecupan di antara tarikan napas mereka dan memejamkan mata sambil merasakan tekstur kain yang terlepas secara perlahan dan terasa begitu sensual. Pakaian yang menutupi raga keduanya jatuh satu persatu, seiiring bertambah intensnya ciuman dan desahan yang terdengar di kamar gelap itu.

            Saat Seijuurou membuka matanya, ia mengamati tiap detail lekuk otot di tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu indah dan sempurna baginya itu. Sinar kebiruan dari bulan yang melingkupi garis tubuhnya membuat Shintarou tampak seperti sebuah fantasi seksual luar biasa yang menjadi kenyataan.

            Setelah tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos bebas, pemuda tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya, merengkuh tubuh Seijuurou yang terpampang polos hanya untuk dirinya. Menatap ke dalam sepasang mata rubi itu dengan tatapan seolah Seijuurou adalah hal yang paling berharga dan paling menakjubkan di dunia ini. Sei tidak peduli lagi jika arti tatapan itu hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat matanya, ia sudah bertekad bulat, tak ada kata mundur. Ia sangat mencintai Shintarou dan ia akan memberikan segalanya untuk pemuda itu malam ini, detik ini, untuk membuktikan cintanya.

            Jemari Seijuurou mengelus lembut permukaan kulit di tangan kekar Shintarou, bergerak naik dengan perlahan ke pundaknya dan lehernya, meraba pelan rahangnya yang tegas, lalu berhenti di pipinya. Ia meraih gagang kacamata Shin dan melepasnya, membuat wajah tampan Midorima Shintarou tersaji untuknya tanpa terhalang apapun. Seijuurou melempar asal kacamata itu, dan Shin tampaknya tak peduli karena ia tak bereaksi sama sekali.

            Mata hijau indah itu terus terfokus padanya. Menatap intens Seijuurou seolah tak ada hal apapun yang layak mendapat perhatiannya selain pemuda dalam posesinya ini.

            "Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, Seijuurou," Shintarou mengelus pipinya, dan Sei baru sadar bahwa jemari tangan kirinya masih terbalut perban. "Kau yakin dengan ini? Karena jika sekali lagi aku menciummu, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku lagi."

            Seijuurou merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas, lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan matanya, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Ia merasakan tangan Shin mengusap rambutnya, hingga berhenti di tengkuknya. Shintarou berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar semakin berat, semakin dalam, menahan segala hasratnya. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau memang belum siap, aku akan menunggumu."

            Dan Seijuurou membiarkan air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya.

            Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijuurou meraih tangan kiri Shintarou, menggigitnya, melepaskan perban yang menutupi jemari lentik itu dengan mulutnya. Sei melakukan semua itu dengan terus menatap Shintarou. Ia bisa merasakan napas kekasihnya semakin lama semakin memendek dan tercekat. "Sei—"

            "Cium aku, Shin."

            Tiga kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Midorima Shintarou membuang semua pertahanan dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya terlepas.

            "Mmh— ngh— ah!" Seijuurou sedikit terkejut ketika Shintarou maju menciumnya, bersamaan dengan itu jemari kirinya yang telah terbebas meraba turun di punggungnya. Sei mencengkram erat seprai putih ranjangnya ketika ia merasakan jemari Shintarou mulai berani bermain di pinggulnya.

            Bibir Shintarou beralih ke lehernya dan Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses seluas-luasnya bagi kekasihnya. Suhu ruang meningkat dengan cepat seiring meningkatnya intensitas sentuhan-sentuhan mereka. Seijuurou menatap jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan langit malam, dan ia menemukan salju yang turun dengan lembut di luar sana tak lagi seindah yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

            "U-un... Shin...." Dunia Seijuurou menyempit dan berkutat di sekeliling kamarnya saat Shintarou dengan cekatan mempersiapkan Seijuurou dengan jemarinya yang sebelumnya terlumat di mulut kecil nan manis milik Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut delima menyala itu tak repot-repot menahan desahannya karena Shintarou sendiri yang memintanya. " _Lepaskan dirimu Sei, jangan menahan apapun._ "

            Suara Seijuurou meningkat dari desahan menjadi erangan panjang saat penyatuan mereka dimulai. Ini adalah momen yang telah lama ditunggu oleh mereka berdua dan penantian mereka benar-benar terbayarkan oleh rasa luar biasa yang menjalar di seluruh indra yang mereka miliki.

            Kemudian, keduanya saling melengkapi, dan segalanya terasa sempurna.

            Shintarou memeluk erat dan mengubur wajahnya di lekukan leher Seijuurou, sesekali mengecup, sesekali menggigitnya, Shintarou masih mengendalikan dirinya dengan bergerak perlahan, memberikan kenyamanan sebisa mungkin agar Seijuurou terbiasa dan rasa sakit yang menderanya memudar.

            Seijuurou hanya bisa pasrah, menyerahkan segalanya dalam kendali Shintarou—dan hanya Shintarou yang dia izinkan untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan melipat rapih keabsolutannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya erat ke leher Shintarou, menghirup aroma maskulin pemuda itu dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya yang bergetar hebat.

            Akashi Seijuurou, yang seumur hidupnya selalu mencoba mengejar kesempurnaan, menyadari bahwa apa yang ia cari selama ini ada pada diri pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya, menguasainya. Ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya hidup untuk momen ini, hidup untuk merasakan perasaan ini.

            Perasaan saat Midorima Shintarou menatapnya seolah ingin melahap dirinya seutuhnya, kedua matanya berkilat dengan kegelapan karena hasrat dan terbakar gairah, ketajaman matanya menembus ke dalam jiwa raga Seijuurou, dan pemikiran bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab semua itu.

            Midorima Shintarou adalah kesempurnaan.

            Dan ia menyempurnakan Akashi Seijuurou.

            Suara Seijuurou meningkat lagi dari erangan menjadi jeritan. Ia tak sanggup mengendalikan intonasi suaranya saat tempo gerakan Shintarou semakin lama semakin cepat dan kuat dan suara geraman berat Shintarou di telinganya sama sekali tidak membantu.

            _Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan_ , Seijuurou mengulang-ulang frasa itu dalam benaknya. "Ah— kya—" Kedua tangannya mengerat di kain seprai ranjang miliknya seolah nyawanya akan pergi jika ia melepaskannya. Seijuurou membuka matanya yang berair dan mengamati langit-langit. Di sini, di rumahnya, di kamarnya yang ia tempati sejak kecil, ia mengundang pria _asing_ ke tempat tidurnya, menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya dan Seijuurou tak merasakan penyesalan apapun.

            Dia bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan ini sanggup membunuhnya jika itu mungkin.

            "Shin... Shintarou... _oh_ , _Ya Tuhan_ —" Dan dunia memutih dalam pandangan Seijuurou saat ia mencapai titik puncaknya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena napasnya yang memburu, tubuhnya gemetar dan peluh membasahi kulitnya. Tubuhnya melengkung naik saat getaran puncaknya terjadi. Tenaga terasa terenggut habis dari dirinya.

            Tapi Shintarou belum berhenti, namun Sei bisa merasakan bahwa momennya hampir tiba. Seijuurou mengatur napas dan mencoba untuk bertahan dan tetap sadar untuk menahan serangan kuat kekasihnya itu. Erangan lemah masih meluncur dari mulutnya, beberapa saat kemudian tercekat saat Shintarou _memenuhinya_ dan rasa hangat menjalar cepat. Lalu keduanya terbaring lemas, masih memeluk satu sama lain.

            Kantuk langsung menyergap Seijuurou namun sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, ia tersenyum saat Shintarou—dengan napas terengah—berbisik lembut padanya.

            "Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou. Aku mencintaimu."

            Satu kecupan di bibir, lalu Sei terlelap.

.

.

.

 **Di hari** ulang tahun Seijuurou yang ke dua puluh lima, pemuda itu terbangun dengan cara yang paling romantis yang pernah ia alami.

            Sebelum membuka matanya, ia tahu Shintarou tidak ada di sampingnya. Itu karena ia mendengar piano di ruang duduk lantai dua, tak jauh dari kamarnya dimainkan, menciptakan nada yang ringan nan indah. Seijuurou masih menutup matanya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, penuh penghayatan. Ia tersenyum, ini adalah cara yang manis untuk membangunkan seseorang di pagi hari.

            Saat menghirup napas dalam-dalam, aroma sisa aktivitas mereka semalam masih tercium di sekelilingnya dan itu membuat Seijuurou merona. Ini adalah pengalaman baru bagi Seijuurou dan bagi seluruh indra miliknya, yang akan selalu ia ingat sampai kapan pun.

            Ketika Seijuurou membuka mata, kesadaran baru menerpanya saat ia melihat dirinya yang sebelumnya polos telah tertutup rapih oleh kemeja lengan panjang warna putih yang terlalu besar dan panjang untuknya. Aroma lembut maskulin milik Shintarou melingkupi tubuhnya. Selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya pun tercium seperti Shintarou.

            Wajah Seijuurou semakin memerah hebat. _Astaga, aku benar-benar melakukannya. Kami benar-benar melakukannya._ Ia menarik selimutnya cepat untuk menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak lagi lengket oleh peluh—dan hal lainnya—ia juga merasakan bahwa kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya itu baru.

            Seijuurou bangkit dan menatap tempat tidurnya yang sedikit lebih rapih dari semalam, pakaian yang sebelumnya berserakan telah menghilang. Ia berpikir, mungkin yang terjadi semalam hanya mimpi belaka.

            Ketika ia berusaha bangkit, beranjak dari pembaringannya, barulah ia sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi benar-benar nyata—serangan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan pinggangnya yang pegal menjadi bukti yang lebih dari cukup.

            Ia membersihkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya, berganti menggunakan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Ketika ia tengah mengecek dirinya di cermin, salju turun dengan lembut dan melayang-layang seperti butiran kapas dari surga. Seijuurou menatap ke ke jendela kamarnya, tersenyum sama lembutnya dengan salju.

            Sepertinya ia tidak akan membenci musim dingin lagi.

            Seijuurou menarik napas, ia menatap tangannya yang putih tanpa cela. Ia menarik napas lagi untuk menghirup aroma yang menempel di tubuhnya. Bahkan setelah membersihkan dirinya, harum khas Shintarou masih melekat di tubuhnya.

            Rambutnya, jemari dan lengannya, lehernya, dan seluruh bagian dirinya tercium seperti Shintarou. Seijuurou melingkarkan lengannya sendiri di sekelilingnya, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

            Seluruh bagian dirinya telah menjadi milik Shintarou sekarang.

            Dirinya telah menjadi milik Shintarou. Seutuhnya.

            Akashi Seijuurou tertawa kecil, kebahagian yang paling indah ia rasakan dan perasaan itu menguar dan memancar dari dalam dirinya. Kehangatan melingkupi hatinya, tak peduli seberapa dingin dan derasnya salju di luar sana.

            _Seijuurou adalah milik Shintarou_.

            Pemikiran itu membuat pemuda berambut merah terang itu sulit untuk tidak tersenyum lebar-lebar dan merona hebat seperti remaja yang kasmaran.

.

.

Seijuurou membawakan dua gelas kopi yang beruap dan mendekati Shintarou yang masih memainkan nada-nada dari piano. Ia melihat punggung tegap pemuda itu bergerak elegan mengikuti permainannya dan Seijuurou berusaha untuk tidak berlari memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ia tak ingin merusak konsentrasi dan nada indahnya.

            "Selamat pagi, Sei." Shintarou menyapanya duluan.

            Seijuurou balas menyapa dan meletakan kopi di meja, menegaknya sedikit, lalu duduk di samping Shintarou, membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada bahunya. Shintarou mengubah lagu yang ia mainkan, lebih lembut, lebih menenangkan. Salju masih melayang-layang di luar.

            Piano terus berdenting dan Seijuurou hampir terlelap lagi. Tangannya terangkat dan memeluk lengan kiri Shintarou, ia mengubur wajahnya di lengan besar yang semalam terus memeluknya itu. Shintarou menghentikan permainannya, tawa kecilnya menggema di ruangan itu dan suaranya membuat hati Seijuurou berbunga-bunga.

            "Sei kalau kau memeluk lenganku seperti ini aku tidak bisa bermain dengan leluasa." Ujar Shintarou. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap rambut merah menyala itu dengan lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

            "Masih terasa sedikit sakit." Seijuurou tidak menatap kekasihnya tapi ia tahu wajah Shintarou merah merona sekarang.

            "...maaf."

            Seijuurou tergelak, tertawa lepas dengan suara yang riang dan manis. "Astaga, kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" Ia bangkit berdiri—sedikit berjengit saat ia menekuk pinggangnya—ia mengitari bangku piano itu dan duduk menyamping di pangkuan Shintarou. Ia tersenyum lembut dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Shintarou membalas senyumannya, memeluk pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat.

            Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya dan memenuhi ruang di ceruk leher Shintarou. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup udara perlahan, menyimpan memori aroma tubuh dan kehangatan sang kekasih dalam-dalam di hati dan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar cengkraman tangannya di punggung Shintarou mengerat dan bibirnya bergetar.

            "Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun, Sei."

            Seijuurou membelalakan matanya Ia bisa merasakan napas Shintarou berhembus lembut mengenai telinganya—seakan ia juga tengah menghirup aroma tubuh si pemuda rambut merah itu. Ia masih diam dan keheningan melingkupi jeda perkataan pemuda bermarga Midorima itu.

            "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu," lanjut Shintarou. Ia mendorong Seijuurou pelan, mengangkat dagunya dan membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ibu jari tangan kiri Shintarou menggosok pelan alis mata kanan si pemuda rambut merah. "Saat kau sedang gundah dan berpikir terlalu keras, alismu ini akan menekuk, dan itu sama sekali tidak manis."

            Seijuurou memasang wajah sebal, lalu memukul dada Shintarou, keras.

            Shintarou meringis. "Bukannya aku merasa terlalu percaya diri tapi, kalau yang kau khawatirkan itu aku... maka kau sudah membuang waktumu dengan percuma-nodayo."

            Genggaman tangan Sei di punggung Shintarou melonggar.

            "Karena itu, Sei... untuk menenangkanmu, aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan ini—sekaligus sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, kalau kau suka."

            Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Seijuurou, ia menemukan dirinya terpaku dan udara berhenti dalam pernapasannya saat Shintarou meraih ke dalam sakunya, dan mengeluarkan kotak berlapis beludru merah. Tanpa melihat isinya sekalipun, Seijuurou tahu apa yang ada di baliknya dan apa arti dari benda itu.

            Manik rubi langsung memaku manik zamrud di depan wajahnya. Matanya melebar, iris merahnya tampak berkilauan dan pupilnya mengecil karena keterkejutan. Pipi halus Seijuurou secara perlahan berubah merah muda dan Shintarou tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

            "Shin, apa ini artinya..."

            "Ya. Seijuurou," Shintarou meraih tangan kiri kekasihnya dan membuka kotak itu dengan tangan lainnya. Sebuah cicin perak dengan berlian indah yang diapit batu rubi dan zamrud yang berkilau, tampak begitu memukau di dudukan agung yang terlapis beludru hitam yang lembut.

            Seijuurou merasakan tangan Shintarou bergetar saat mencoba menyelipkan cincin itu di jarinya, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena tangannya sendiri bergetar gugup melebihi Shintarou. Saat cincin indah itu tersemat di jarinya, Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya mendekati wajah, memerhatikan benda itu lebih detil.

            Shintarou meraih kedua tangan Seijuurou, menggenggamnya kuat dan penuh keyakinan, tatapannya melembut dan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuat Seijuurou berdebar tak terkendali.

            "Akashi Seijuurou, aku telah menaruh perhatian padamu semenjak aku melihatmu melewati gerbang Teiko di musim semi, menyukaimu saat kita berkemah bersama dan merayakan Tanabata di hari ulang tahunku di musim panas, mulai mencintaimu saat kita memainkan musik bersama di dinginnya malam musim gugur, dan perasaan cintaku terus menguat untukmu setelah ciuman pertama kita di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas di musim dingin.

            "Dan aku, Midorima Shintarou, masih ingin mengukir memori bersamamu—pahit dan manis—juga melewati lebih banyak musim bersama-sama di masa depan. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang kumiliki bersamamu, membagi duniaku untukmu, terikat selamanya dengan hatimu.

            "Jadi, maukah kau menikah de— _hmph_."

            Shintarou tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaan hidup-matinya yang telah ia persiapkan begitu lama karena Seijuurou—yang berderai air mata—langsung menangkup wajahnya dan menciumnya. Menelan semua kata-kata yang siap meluncur darinya, tapi ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

            Ia bisa merasakan bibir Seijuurou bergetar dengan berbagai emosi yang menyeruak di hatinya dan isakan di antara setiap kecupannya membuat Shintarou merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu lebih dekat, lebih erat, lebih kuat.

            _Sampai musim berganti pun, aku di sini, aku bersamamu. Selalu. Selamanya._  

            Seijuurou sebenarnya tak rela melepas ciumannya karena emosi yang membuncah dalam dirinya belum seluruhnya tercurahkan. Tapi ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Shintarou harus tahu.

            "Ya, Shin. Ya!" Seijuurou tertawa riang dalam isakan tangisnya. Ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana menamai emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini. "Ya, Shintarou. Aku akan menikahimu, aku akan bersamamu, aku milikmu, selamanya."

            Shintarou menempelkan keningnya dengan Seijuurou dan keduanya tertawa bahagia bersama. Bukan hal yang mustahil ternyata, merubah musim dingin menjadi musim semi yang hangat dan manis. Shintarou mengusap pipi halus Seijuurou, menghapus air matanya. Matanya menatap Seijuurou lurus-lurus dan calon pasangan hidupnya itu tersenyum penuh arti.

            Seijuurou tahu arti pandangan mata Shintarou, karena itu ia menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, lebih dalam. Shintarou memeluk pinggangnya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, ia merebahkannya di atas sofa merah panjang, tak jauh dari piano.

            Seijuurou melihat dunia sekali lagi berbinar di sekelilingnya, dan musim dingin memanas dengan kemilauan kebahagian. Dan sekali lagi, semuanya menjadi begitu sempurna, dan—

            Dan dia tidak lagi peduli jika esok ia tak bisa berdiri dan berjalan.

                                                                           .                   

.

.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> *Author-san tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun. Di ruangnya, hanya ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan "Merry Christmas!" 
> 
> Tampaknya beliau terlalu malu untuk menghadapi reader-san sekalian dan bersembunyi. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan untuk disampaikan kepada beliau di kotak review setelah bunyi berikut *pip*


End file.
